


The Flirt Club

by moreteapls



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreteapls/pseuds/moreteapls
Summary: It was finally the day. Luz had been waiting the whole week for this to happen. Despite Amity’s efforts to ignore her at Hexside, she had agreed to meet for a secret book club at the library on Friday.Based on my own tumblr post: okay but give me luz flirting with amity in spanish because she's too shy to do it in english and she knows amity can't understand her like thatbonus points for amity somehow secretely finding a way to translate it and being likeoh
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 537





	The Flirt Club

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are in the end!
> 
> Edit: so, it's been a while since I posted this fic and and Lumity dynamics have widely changed by now. The characters may be a little ooc but please take into account I wrote this a long time ago. I hope you all can still find it enjoyable and I'm so thankful to everyone who has already liked and commented here!

It was finally the day. Luz had been waiting the whole week for this to happen. Despite Amity’s efforts to ignore her at Hexside, she had agreed to meet for a secret book club at the library on Friday. All it took was Luz to send her a piece of paper during class with the invitation. She remembered how Amity had completely blushed when she received it, but in the most secretive way possible, trying for the rest of the class not to notice, she sent the piece of paper back to her with an acceptance. Luz had been thrilled. If she had accepted, it meant her mean attitude at school wasn’t because she actually hated her. She was probably was trying to maintain her reputation, something Amity seemed to be really obsessed with for some reason. 

They met at the library’s door, and Amity was looking around with suspicion. “Did someone follow you?”, was the first thing she asked, not even greeting her. 

Luz raised an eyebrow, “who would follow me?”

The other girl sighed, “my siblings, probably.” After she made sure the twins weren’t around, they entered the library and headed into Amity’s secrete hideaway. It was as beautiful and cozy as Luz remembered it, and Amity had placed some cushions on the floor for them to sit down. Next to pile of pillows, the fifth book of Azura laid on the ground. 

Amity invited her in and told her to get comfortable, and Luz was happy to oblige. She rushed inside, quickly sitting on the most comfortably looking cushion. Amity followed her from behind, and Luz noticed how she was trying to contain her excitement, even though she had a faint smile on her face. 

“ _Ay, ¡qué emoción!_ ” Luz said as picked up the book and squeezed it with her hands. 

Amity gave her a confused look, “what did you just say?” 

It was only then that Luz realized she had accidently switched into Spanish. It happened sometimes when she got enthusiastic about something. “Oh, sorry, I sometimes don’t realize when I change into Spanish,” she explained Amity with a smile.

“Spanish?” the other girl asked, frowning. 

“Yeah, Spanish. It’s a language, haven’t you heard of it?” 

Amity shook her head, “I don’t think it exists here… It must be a human thing.” 

Luz explained to her a little how languages worked back on her world and Amity listened to her attentively. But they hadn’t gotten together to discuss languages, but to discuss books. Luz asked Amity if she had already finished the fifth tome of Azura that she had lent her, and the other girl replied she had read it in less than three hours. They began to discuss about it, and Luz realized it was actually the first time in her life that she could speak about the books with another person. And by the way Amity was eagerly giving her a detailed opinion of the saga, Luz figured she was in the same situation as her. 

They lost of track of time sharing their opinions about the books, telling each other their favorite characters, their favorite quotes. It surprised Luz how analytical Amity was about the novels, how she would give her ten minute lectures about a character’s arc or a better way they could have written a certain situation. Luz had always kind of… just enjoyed them and was fine with whatever happened in them. But she was happy to listen to Amity’s opinions, and Amity seemed to be happy to finally have someone to listen to them. She had clearly dedicated a lot of time and effort into them. 

After that day, they would meet every Friday without exception. They would give each other book recommendations and discuss them at the club. Amity wasn’t even ignoring Luz at Hexside anymore, although she did insist in maintaining the club a secret. And week after week, Luz found herself growing more and more comfortable around Amity. She loved how Amity always listened carefully to her crazy theories and fantasies instead of telling her they were silly like everyone did back home. She admired Amity deeply, mostly because of how intelligent she was and the way it showed in her own theories and opinions. They would laugh for hours about the silliest stuff, and at one point they even began to trust each other with their secrets and insecurities. 

Amity confessed Luz that she always felt she needed to be perfect because her siblings were always so much better than her at pretty much everything, and without even trying. She told her how her parents would always push her to be more like them, to get better marks, to be number one. They expected nothing else from her but utter perfection, even if they didn’t express it with those words. Luz tried to comfort her by telling her she was perfect the way she was, and that she didn’t need to prove herself to anyone to love herself. She told Amity how people back home were always pushing her as well, trying for her to “behave”, or “concentrate”, and let go of all the fictional words that she loved. Luz reminded Amity that if she had let herself been influenced by those opinions about her, there wouldn’t even be a book club and they wouldn’t even be friends. That seemed to cheer her up a little. 

And it was one night, before going to sleep, when Luz couldn’t stop thinking about Amity. She couldn’t stop thinking about her laughter, and how awesome her green hair was, and about how passionate she was about everything she liked, and about… kissing her? Where had that come from? But after that, night after night, she would find herself fantasizing about the same thing, about how it would feel to meet her lips with hers. The thought was actually driving her insane. No matter how hard she tried to put that stupid idea aside, it would always come back to her. But there was no way she could actually do it… It would be too weird. Amity had never given her even the slightest hint that she was interested in her in that kind of way. How could she even face the situation? Hi Amity, I think you’re dope and I love spending time with you and also I want to kiss you? It was ridiculous. There was simply no possible way that could end well. 

But, perhaps flirting with Amity wasn’t that crazy of an idea. Or was it? How did you even flirt with somebody? Luz had never flirted with anyone before, she didn’t know how it worked. She didn’t know what to say, or how to say it in a way that didn’t sound really creepy or weird, or stupid. Seriously, she practiced in front of the mirror and she knew she sounded awful. So she was about to let this whole matter go and try to get over it when she realized there was maybe one way. 

It was Friday, Amity was showing Luz a new book she had recently discovered that was fully illustrated. She was really happy about it, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she browed the pages with Luz by her side. 

“Look at how pretty this drawing is!” she told her, and Luz seized her opportunity to put to practice her new plan. 

“ _Sí, como tú,_ ” she told Amity, who simply stared at her in confusion for a moment. It had worked. She had actually flirted with her, and best part of it was that she didn’t have to deal with the consequences. She excused herself by telling it had been unconscious, and Amity went back to rant about the illustrations. 

Since that day, Luz started to flirt with her in Spanish more and more often. A little bit shy at first, she had this fear that Amity could somehow understand her, but after a while she gain enough confidence to simply speak her mind knowing it was safe. She knew what she was doing wasn’t right, to lie to her friend like that, but it somehow calmed down her desire to kiss her a little. She didn’t spend hours fantasizing about it anymore, as her mind seemed to be content enough with the fact that at least she could express her feelings. 

Luz would greet Amity with, “ _Buenas tardes, hermosa,_ ” or, “ _Te ves muy linda hoy,_ ” and instead of a simple goodbye, she would always tell her “ _Te quiero_ ” when their meeting was over. For the most part, Amity didn’t seem to care, although she did seem a bit suspicious about the fact that Luz was switching into Spanish more frequently. Deep down, Luz would always yearn to have the courage to tell her everything in English, but she simply wasn’t ready to do it. 

It was late, Amity was in her room staring at the book in her hands: the Spanish dictionary. She took a deep sigh before opening it, knowing that the answers to her questions were right in front of her. If Luz thought she wasn’t going to notice her strange change of attitude lately, she was wrong. It wasn’t just the Spanish, although it was one of the things which bothered Amity the most, she was simply acting very different. When the first “accidents” of changing into Spanish began, Luz acted really weird about them. Her face would have an almost… fearful expression. But lately that fear had been replaced by a somewhat confident and relieved attitude. Amity would also catch Luz staring longingly at her, sometimes even blushing or gasping when they were very close. In other circumstances, she might have even suspected that Luz had, and she hated to even think about it, a crush on her. But it was impossible. How could someone as cheerful and kind as her have a crush on someone as cold as her? Especially after the way she had been treating Luz since they had first met. 

Not that she hated the idea of Luz actually liking her. Amity did find herself fantasizing about her sometimes. She really enjoyed spending time with her. Luz listened to her, she was always there to cheer her up when she needed it, Amity couldn’t remember when was the last time she had even had fun with someone else besides her. But that didn’t necessarily mean she had a crush on Luz. Crush was a very strong word. And she couldn’t let herself get distracted by her anymore, anyways. She had already sacrificed helping with test corrections for extra credits so that she could attend the book club on Fridays. And she had to admit, she didn’t regret it at all. 

She was about to open the book when she heard a voice from behind. 

“What you got there little sis?” Edric’s voice scared her. 

Amity jumped of her chair, turning to find the twins staring at her with curious eyes. Before she could answer, Emira casted a spell to make the book float into her hands. 

“Spanish dictionary?” she asked in confusion. 

“It’s just a language Luz speaks sometimes, okay? Now give it back,” Amity frowned at them as she tried to catch it, but Emira quickly evaded her. 

“So this is about the human… You really like her, don’t you?” at Edric’s comment, Amity felt her face growing hot and she knew she probably looked like a tomato already. 

“I don’t!” 

“Then why are you interested in learning her language?” Emira raised an eyebrow at her, “you wouldn’t do that for someone you’re not interested in.” 

“Could you two just- ugh” Amity growled, feeling so frustrated she could barely speak, “just leave me alone? Don’t you have anything better to do with your lives than to bother me?!” 

“Jeez, sis, alright,” Emira handed her back the book. “You should try to relax a little, your hair is going to turn white if you don’t,” and that being said, her siblings left her alone in her room, Amity closing down the door behind them and locking it just in case. She went back to her desk and slowly placed the book in front of her. There were a series of words she had been tracking down on her diary as Luz repeated them a lot. One by one, she searched for every word that she had noted, and for every word that she remembered coming out of Luz’s mouth. And although she hadn’t been able to put on a complete phrase by memory, what she found out was more than enough to give her an idea of what was going on. And she wasn’t pleased about it.

Lucky for her, the following day was Friday, which meant she would be able to have sometime alone with Luz. She tried to avoid her as much as possible that day at school, feeling too uncomfortable to deal with the issue in front of everyone. When she arrived to the hideaway at the library, Luz was already waiting for her, browsing through the books in one of the shelfs. Amity quickly rushed in front of her, putting an arm on the shelf and cornering Luz against it. Luz turned around and their eyes met. It was only then that Amity realized how dangerously close they were. The other girl was about to greet her but Amity quickly interrupted her. 

“You’ve been flirting with me,” she told her, her voice sharp, her gaze showing nothing else but utter anger. Luz was clearly intimidated, her face starting to get red as drops of sweat began to drop from her forehead. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied with an uncomfortable smile. 

“Stop lying to me Luz, I read what the words _hermosa_ and _te quiero_ mean, okay? I know you’ve been flirting with me in Spanish.”

Luz’s face went completely blank, “but how?” 

“I bought a Spanish dictionary from the Owl Lady.”

Luz slapped her face with one hand, “I’m sorry,” she muffled, “I was too afraid to flirt with you so I figured that if I did it in Spanish it would be easier for me.” 

“But why are you flirting with me? Is this some kind of stupid joke? Did my siblings convince you to do it?”

Luz removed her hand from her face and their eyes met again. She seemed really confused Amity’s questions. “It isn’t a joke, Amity... I did it because I like you.” 

Amity’s heart sank. She _liked her?_ How was that even possible? She gasped as she removed her hand from the shelf, taking some steps back in shock. She noticed Luz’s eyes were filled with sadness at her reaction. 

“See? This why I didn’t want to tell you,” she said, “because I know you were probably going to be disgusted by the idea. I-“ 

“No, Luz. I’m not disgusted at all, really. I just… didn’t think you could like me. Because you’re so kind and happy and patient and… I don’t know, I’m kind of the opposite. I’m not used to people liking me. You’re actually the first real friend I’ve had in a long time.”

Luz’s face illuminated at her words. She slowly got closer to her and grabbed her hand in hers. Amity simply stared at her, almost expressionless, without knowing how to react. She didn’t let go of the other girl’s hand, though, enjoying the warm contact she barely got the chance to receive. 

“Again, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have lied to you like that,” Luz told her, “but you can trust me when I tell you that you’re the most amazing person I know.” 

Amity stared at her, and she knew in the way Luz’s eyes glistened that she was telling the truth. And she wasn’t sure why she did it, maybe it was the realization that Luz was the only person she had ever felt comfortable with in her whole life, or it was that stupid, cute smile she had on her face, or the fact that she felt her body growing numb and her stomach twirling around her, (jeez, was that what having a crush felt like?), but Amity got closer to the girl in front of her, closing the space between them as their lips met.

Luz had her eyes wide open in surprise at first, but she quickly closed them down as she let herself get lost in the moment. Surprisingly, Amity found herself actually enjoying it. Luz held her hand tighter as the got closer and closer, the kiss getting deeper every second. Amity was surprised by the soft and tingly sensation of it, which made her head spin and sent what she could only describe as waves of electricity to every part of her body. She would have never imagined kissing somebody would feel that good. 

Luz broke down the kiss to stare at her in complete disbelief. She mumbled something Amity couldn’t quite understand and it was only at that moment that she realized what she had just done. Even worse, she realized she had loved every second of it. In fact, she wanted to do it again. Her eyes met with Luz’s and she hoped that the other girl could somehow read her intentions, and she apparently did as Luz got very slowly closer to her once again, this time grabbing her by the cheek as she went in for another kiss. 

They didn’t discuss any books that afternoon, but when the time to get back home arrived, both of them were already looking forward to the next Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, ¡qué emoción! = Oh, this is so exciting!  
> Sí, como tú = Yes, just like you  
> Buenas tardes, hermosa = Good afternoon, beautiful  
> Te ves muy linda hoy =You look very pretty today  
> Te quiero = an expression of love used in Spanish similar to "I love you" but no as strong as it, it's more usually used in a platonic sense rather than a romantic one
> 
> Hope you liked this! My tumblr is @theowlady if you want to follow me of come say hi!


End file.
